<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resonance: Weathered Fates by DestinasiaQO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860012">Resonance: Weathered Fates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinasiaQO/pseuds/DestinasiaQO'>DestinasiaQO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Resonance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Original work - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction, Science Fiction Space Police, Slow Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinasiaQO/pseuds/DestinasiaQO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are no accidental meetings between souls.” – Sheila Burke</p><p>All souls resonate with one another, the more times your souls have met in past lives the stronger the resonance. The majority of humanity can't sense it, only having vague emotions of being close to someone or others deeming it soulmates. Resonators are a unique race of humans who can manipulate the mind and emotions along with detecting the strength of their souls with others. Due to their powers they're classed as lower beings, forced into hiding lest they be sold into slavery or research labs. For 2 years Demion Morganus, an aspiring police officer, has been at Galactic Force Academy, hiding the fact she's secretly a Resonator as she needs the schools unique resources to find her mother. On her path she's befriended by Malachai, Arthur and Linafey. As her bonds with them grow Demion will soon have her powers tested and discover how the power of souls transcends time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Resonance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resonance: Weathered Fates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is part of a trilogy with book 2 being the first I'm writing. All three are loosely connected via one or two characters so not to worry on being lost.</p><p>Tags are subject to change as the story progresses.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A harsh wind of cold night air awakened a young woman. A pair of glowing pink eyes opened to the inky darkness of the cave before her, confusion upon her face as she looked around to take in her surroundings. The woman took note of the field behind her, the wispy blue buds of aconite swaying in the breeze, white starbursts of asphodel catching the moons light and shining. Her gaze switched to the endless sea of stars above. She was alone, no other sound disturbed her save for the wind and her soft breaths. Looking down she saw her hands were aloft in front of her, bound with red rope that disappeared into the cave’s depths. She was clothed in a white dress, her feet bare and floating a few inches from the ground. The feel of asphodel and grass gently brushed against the soles of her feet. “W…where am I?” she questioned, her voice barely drifting above a confused whisper, and turned her gaze to the cave. It felt like something in the cave was beckoning her, yet she couldn’t move towards or away from it. She tilted her head back to look at the sky once more, “Why am I here…?” she stared into the endless void of night. Slowly her eyes slid shut and the cold night air was immediately replaced with the suns warmth and the scent of lowers fading away. Opening her eyes again she noticed the change in scenery. She no longer was floating before a cave in the night but was now standing on the ground in the middle of a marketplace, the multitude of bodies walking around her still form without a passing glance. She was still clothed in white, bare feet pressed to the stone tiled ground, her hands remained bound by rope only now instead of disappearing into a cave it was pulled taunt and vanishing into the crowd. <em>“I know this market. I’ve… have I been here before?”</em> her thoughts swirled, she took a surprising step forward and the crowd easily parted revealing the rope led to a small group of people laughing and talking in the middle of the square. She couldn’t make out their faces, the only clarity being the rope leading her towards them, unlike the cave which only contained the dark unknown. The group turned towards her, blurry hands waving and muffled voices shouting with happiness. <em>“Demion!” “Demi come on!” “Hurry up before we leave” </em>different voices shouted and urged her forward. “Demion? Is that me…yes. Yes, I am Demion and they are…they are the people I find most important. My friends?” Demion muttered and a fond smile graced her face as the group before her became less out of focus, before she could take another step her eyes were falling closed again as she surrendered to the darkness. <em>“I wish to protect them…” </em>were her final thoughts.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A soft yawn broke the comfortable silence as Demion blinked awake, brown eyes staring at the light gray walls, her hand stretching out of the warmth of her covers to gently scratch her head. ”Aw, my bonnet fell off. Musta been moving around too much.” she said with another jaw cracking yawn. Demion sat up and rotated her neck, grimacing at the cracking sounds that upset the early morning silence. Reaching up with both arms she arched her back to the sound of more cracks and let herself fall back to the bed with a soft huff. Her mind drifted back to the dream she’d just awoken from “What an odd dream. I wonder who those people were, it’s so weird I felt warm when I saw them…friends, tch as if. I’m not at the academy to make friends I’ve got one goal here.” she reached up and looked at her wrists, of course the red ropes weren’t there but still it was as though she could feel the weight of them clearly. Her dark brown eyes fell shut; hands clenched as she viciously rubbed her eyes “Ugh! Stupid dreams, now I don’t wanna get up and go to the stupid welcome seminar. Not like I care about the newbies so why do I havta bother.” she grumbled and forced herself to roll out of bed, shivering at the cold air. <em>“Let’s get this stupid welcome day over with.”</em> Demion thought and headed to her bathroom to get ready for the day.</p><p>An hour later and Demion was dressed, sitting on her bed bent over to lace up her boots. Once done she stood up and went to go stand in front of her floor length mirror. Turning this way and that she examined herself for the day and grinned, “Not bad, solid 6-6 ½ on the good lookin scale,” she posed, checking the light curvature of her muscled arms and reaching down to poke her pudgy exposed midriff, “Some day you’ll be gone and my awesome 6 pack will seen by the world!” she teased and let her arms relax down to her sides. Her black single shoulder crop top fit perfectly across her ample chest and exposed her slightly chubby belly to the cold of her room. Demion adjusted the black pants she wore before sliding her belt through the loops to keep them sitting in place and attached a few pouches, checking to make sure each pouch carried the correct items. She dragged a hand through her dark brown curls, roughly ruffling the short afro out of the flatness caused by sleep and into its normal fluffed up state. After wiping her hands on her pants, she pulled on her fingerless dark green gloves and grabbed her goggles to sit atop her head. Demion grinned at her reflection one last time before grabbing her black <em>Galactic Force Academy </em>jacket and strolling out the room. The hallway outside her room was currently empty and silent causing Demion to smile in victory. She already detested being up early for inane school functions, a crowded hall would’ve put her in an even fouler mood than usual. Demion locked the door to her bedroom and set off to the schools’ cafeteria to grab a quick bite before heading to the assembly hall where all the new students would be welcomed.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Galactic Force Academy, a police training school for those who wish to join the Galactic Force. Technically the GFA is comprised of an entire planet in the Esper Quadrant of the outer galaxy, being about the size of Jupiter the planet circles twin suns and has 4 medium sized moons orbiting it, each housing research facilities. The Academy itself is the size of a small city and houses trainees, grounds keepers and teachers, outside of the school are the surrounding towns and cities of normal civilians, retired officers and family members of GFA workers and trainees. The rest of the planet is rocky mountainous terrain with few forests, snowy peaks and a few large lakes. The academy is the starting point for anyone who wishes to someday join the Galactic Force, the galaxies police force. To be admitted into the GFA you must pass a written test, physical test and a psychological test along with being thoroughly background checked for any criminal behavior, connections or family. If all of those are passed you’re then interviewed in person by the academies panel which consists of the schools headmaster, the head teachers for each department and two representatives of the Galactic Force. If the panel finds you suitable you are admitted into the academy and are forced to undertake various procedures and augmentations to make you suitable for handling any species, immune to poisons and mind control along with strengthening the body. You are also chipped for just in case measures. Afterwards you begin studying and training, due to the rigorous tests and bodily changes a candidate must be serious about joining the GFA and GF because once finished with the preliminary tests you are forced to live within the confines of the school until graduation and quitting the program is nigh impossible.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Demion thought back to her first year at the GFA, how hard it was to leave home, her father and the comforting solitude she’d had and now being forced to interact with multitudes of people all the time. Getting through the tests weren’t too hard, though the physical almost took her out of the running; Demion grimaced when she recalled the almost 4 hour physical test, it was the background checks and medical procedures she was most worried about. While the school admitted all sorts of beings there was a strict ban on one species, <em>Resonators</em>, a minority species of humans who had been genetically altered generations ago when humanity began to explore the stars and wanted a foothold in galactic power. Due to their unique soul reading and mental and emotional manipulation they are shunned and scorned from society along with being trafficked and sold into slavery. Now while many other species have powers and abilities, they can be subverted, the problem with Resonators is that nothing so far can successfully block their powers and with Resonators being forced into hiding or disguising themselves to blend in with society in order to live it’s harder to find one to study to create any form of power blocking. All the research that had originally been done during the <em>Enivian Genetic Project </em>was lost or destroyed and the test subjects died or fled into hiding. Despite the dislike of Resonators it is hard to pin any due to the fact they look like any other human being, the only thing noteworthy about a Resonator is that they all have rose gold colored eyes, but after years of being hunted down and enslaved for their powers Resonators have learned to permanently change their eye color with a pigment injection procedure at birth. Due to the rigorous checks at the GFA including bloodwork and genetic checks for any anomalies, Demion had been worried her true nature would be discovered.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>2 years ago Demion had completed her final interview with the school panel and would finally be moving on to the next and final stage before going through surgery and officially joining the Galactic Force Academy. “Now then Miss Morganus, I need you to strip down and put on this gown so we can begin the examination.” The doctor says as she pulls up a holographic chart to begin taking notes. She quickly moves over a few files, opens them and begins inputting the data while Demion changes. “Your chart says you are from the Hexlion sector, Goliath city of the planet Shado. 23 year old human, female, daughter of Echo Morganus and it says here your mother is unknown. Would all that be correct?” she asked. Demion finished clasping the gown closed and nodded “Yep, just me and my dad. Mom left us shortly after my birth so never knew her. We run a small shop stall in the market district.” Demion answered while the doctor nodded and made a few additions to her charts. Five minutes later the doctor pushed the charts aside and pulled a small silver disc out of her pocket. She tossed the disc to the ground and gestured for Demion to stand atop it “Alright this will take your measurements; weight, height, blood pressure and general health. You’ve already passed the physical portion of the testing’s so this is just to confirm any changes between then and now.” the disc began to expand and a glowing yellow circle surrounded the edges and shot up encasing Demion in its glow as the measurements were taken and automatically added to the floating charts. As the scans finished the glowing light recedes back into the disc and shrinks once more. The doctor makes her way over and takes out a small palm sized scanner shaped like a hexagon, she holds up the hexagon to Demions eyes, letting go it began to hover in front of her face while she turned to get a phial for blood collection. “Alright this here will take a reading of your vision, and eye color. If you have on contacts you may keep them on since the device can scan through, detect and record the irregularities. In the meantime, I’ll draw a bit of blood and run it through the scanner and a lock of hair to check your genetics.” Demion paled at the doctor’s explanation, she didn’t know about the blood work and eye scanner. <em>“Damn it! I don’t know if the pigmentation injection can be seen through by their scanners…though that doesn’t matter because once she checks my DNA she’ll know I’m not human. I need to get into the academy it’s the only place with enough resources to find my mother.” </em>Demions thoughts raced as the scanner began to glow and scan her left eye, a quick glance and Demion saw the chart situated behind the doctor begin to update and confirm her fears as the section for eye color changed from dark brown to pink, luckily the doctor hadn’t watched the updates and was stepping over to collect the samples. <em>“I’ll have to use my powers, damn it I didn’t want to use them but I’ve got no choice if I wanna not only get in but protect my dad too…”</em> with that decisive thought she snatched the doctors wrist and held onto her tightly causing the woman to drop her medical supplies in surprise, luckily the items were reinforced materials and didn’t break upon impact. “Miss Morganus what are you doing! Those are expensive to replace!” she exclaimed, turning her shocked gaze to the younger woman. As soon as the two made eye contact the room fell silent, Demion leaned closer staring deeply into the doctors eyes, her own brown orbs taking on a dark glow as her powers activated. “Tell me doc are you able to manually alter the data charts?” Demion asked lowly, from the point of physical contact she could feel the constant weak pulses of their souls resonating with one another. <em>“Looks like the soul frequency between us is low. Good our souls must’ve never crossed paths a bunch of times in any former life.” </em>she thought. “Ah…yes all doctors are able to manually input changes to patient charts. We don’t normally need to since the scanners automatically update such things…” the doctor stated, her eyelids falling halfway as she listed forward to be closer to Demion. “Good, resume taking your samples. Ignore whatever results are shown and input baseline human readings and then destroy the samples taken from me. You can easily do that right? After all you seem trustworthy enough and up to such an important task, right?” Demion leaned in closer, her finger lightly stroking the doctors wrist as her voice softened further the closer she got. A moments hesitation from the doctor nearly had Demion in a panic, but soon she received a nod “Yes of course. I’ll take your readings and adjust them, such a simple task. It wouldn’t do to trust a machine to accurately take notes better I do it myself.” Demion smiled sweetly, standing up straight she released the doctors wrist which allowed her to bend down and grab her items. After that the rest of the appointment continued as planned. The doctor took her readings and of course the charts updated her information which the woman then manually changed before destroying the samples. Once that was done Demion released her power, the glow in her eyes receding until they were back to their normal unassuming dark brown color. Released from the others control it took a few moments for the power to wear off, the doctor dazedly looked around in confusion before spotting the floating charts “Oh my! I’m sorry Miss Morganus, I must be more tired than I thought. It looks like everything is in order on your charts. I will submit these into your personnel file for the academy. Congratulations on becoming one of the Galactic Force Academy’s newest student!” Demion smiled and after a quick thanks she swiftly made her way out of the doctors office and back to the hotel the school was putting new trainees in until they could schedule the augmentation surgeries.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Demion realized she was standing outside the upper balcony doors leading to the assembly hall, shaking her head she saw she’d apparently gone to the cafeteria and grabbed a protein bar and bottle of water before making her way there. “Heh musta gone on auto mode while I got lost in my thoughts…” she mumbled and headed inside. The balcony she’d chosen was situated to the back left side of the large room, close enough to see some faces of the students but out of sight to not be too distracting. Demion headed to the railing and sat down on the ground, boot clad feet dangling over the edge as she tore open her protein bar and set the bottle of water beside her. Looking down at the assembled new students she estimated about 100 people, “Quite the group eh? I heard this year’s lot was about 500 and culled down to this lot,” a feminine voice said from behind Demion causing her to nearly fumble her food over the rail. “Ack damn it Linafey! Don’t go around startling me like that I almost dropped my breakfast.” Demion chided sullenly, turning her head to look at the newcomer, brown eyes narrowed in anger.</p><p>Linafey Wintrel, a tall stocky woman, clad in a silver tank top that showed off thick muscular arms, standard black pants and a pair of black calf high boots. Her brown curls were shaved down close to her scalp allowing her black stud earrings to glint in the light. Gray colored eyes glinted in amusement at startling the other girl “You should learn to pay more attention to your surroundings. Wouldn’t want someone to get the drop on you after all.” fhe retorted, not at all bothered by Demions normal inhospitable attitude and glares. She stepped over and took a spot beside Demion, choosing to remain standing and leaned against the railing. “Arthur should be here soon, assembly starts in about 15 so he’s grabbing us food.” she said softly, not wanting her voice to carry down to the students and draw attention, unlike Demions gruff and seemingly angry drawl, Linafey tended to have a more smooth, assertive and pleasant voice. Demion held up her protein bar and water “As you can clearly see I already have food. I don’t need you or Arthur to feed and water me like some kind of eskian plant!” angrily she let the bottle drop back to her side. Linafey tilted her head, a silver start tattooed beneath her right ear showed against her dark skin, lit by the lights, “Well I’m sure no one wants to deal with your oh so pleasant hunger induced anger so early in the day, not that it’s all that different from your constant anger. Besides we saw you walk into the cafeteria and grab the first items you came in contact with, you didn’t even greet us by the way, you seemed a bit out of it so this is preventative measures. You are very welcome, no need to thank me!” Linafey explained, smirking at the other girls darkening glare. Before Demion could shoot back a scathing reply, the doors to the balcony slammed open and a tall man stumbled in, arms loaded with various food and drinks “I’m here, got a bit turned around helping some new folks find the auditorium doors, and then realized I forgot napkins and had to turn around and get those. Can’t be eating without sumtin to clean yer face!” the deep voice rambled, taking no notice of the glare and eyeroll he received from both women for his boisterous entrance. “Could you be any louder Arthur…” Demion mumbled.</p><p>Arthur, a tall and somewhat awkward man, came over and passed out the various food, drinks and napkins. Dressed in plain black shirt, GFA jacket and grey pants with standard utility pouches. Once done he sat down in one of the vacant seats behind the two girls and reached into his pocket to pull out a hair tie to pin his shoulder length locs back out of his face. He spread his napkin over his lap and grabbed a sandwich and took a few bites. Noticing the silence, he looked up and finally noticed his two companions frowning at him “Sup? Did I forget something ya’ll wanted?” he asked once he finished chewing, green eyes narrowed contemplatively “Pretty sure I got all the stuff you both usually get.” Demion rolled her eyes “As always I am charmed by your unnecessarily loud entrances.” she turned her brown eyes back to the crowd and noticed a few of the students were looking up at where the three were sitting, she shot the assembled group of onlookers a fierce glare. “Great.” she muttered and received a gentle head pat from Linafey “Oh hush you. Our fellow trainees are strolling in along with the instructors. The assembly is about to begin.” Linafey said, crunching into the white gold apple in her hand.</p><p>Down below in the gathered crowd of new students stood a young woman, she wore a simple white shirt, dark gray slacks and a pair of black boots. Her hair was partially braided on one side with several gold clasps weaved in, the rest of her hair was styled to poof out on the top and left side with a few hairs falling across her forehead and over one light brown eye. She and the other new students began taking their seats as the schools regular students began to trickle in. Malachai took an aisle seat towards the middle and flopped down into it, around her the other students began taking their places, chatting excitedly with one another about the tour they’d all just finished. A loud crash echoed from the upper balconies startling most of the students out of their conversations and causing them to glance up towards the source of the noise. Malachai looked up and saw two women near the balconies rails, neither one was looking down at the staring crowd and were instead looking behind them at the probable source of the noise. Some of the students returned to their conversations while a few continued curiously looking on. Soon the two women were turning back around, their gaze falling on the ones still looking, Malachai included. The woman standing at the rails looked to be trying not to laugh while the one sitting on the floor with her legs over the edge was glaring murderously down at the crowd. Her fierce glare caused the few onlookers to flinch and quickly turn away. With a slight frown Malachai continued to look at the glaring girl, her gaze drifting only when the angry woman got distracted by her companions. <em>“I wonder what her problem is? She didn’t need to glare so harshly at us just because her and her friends are noisy.” </em>Malachai thought and soon her attention drifted to the front as more students came in and finally the headmaster and instructors filed in as well.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As the schools students began to file in and take their seats, the headmaster and 12 other staff members stepped onto the stage. The 12 faculty members took their seats while the headmaster stepped up to the podium. Once all the students, new and old, were seated and hushed the auditorium lights dimmed slightly.  The headmaster stood behind the podium, his hazel eyes scanning the crowd of quiet new faces and then towards the current students assembled in the outer seating and balconies. His long black hair was pulled back into a single braid, the ends of it snow white as though he dipped the braid in paint and left it to dry. He wore a dark gray long sleeved top with a black vest over it, black slacks and dark brown boots completed his outfit. “Good morning to everyone! We are here to usher in a new term for the Galactic Force Academy and to welcome the schools newest students. I am your headmaster Orion O’Cas, I have been this institutions headmaster for 34 years after retiring from the Galactic Force where I was a Force Captain” as he spoke, a projection of him in his Galactic Force uniform appeared above him, the image shifted to a projection of the school. “The academy accepts only the brightest and strongest, those with a keen sense of justice who wish to be a force of good within our universe. We are here to teach you diplomacy, strength and to shape you into future police officers with integrity. Here there is no set timeframe for when you will graduate to GF, for some it only takes one year and for others it may take 5. You may be wondering how to graduate out of the school when there’s no limit. GFA graduates students when they have been grouped into teams of 3 or more. Once you have been assigned a team you will then be allowed to take on small assignments within this side of the galaxy. Once an appropriate amount of missions are cleared you are then given a final test before being reassigned to GF. Until that time comes you are all to be in continuous study and training. Many might complain that such an ambiguous standard is unfair and unusual but it has been proven to be our biggest success in creating police officers,” he paused and the images above Orion shifted to show various team sizes, graduation photos and pictures of alumni in their Galactic Force uniforms and teams. “You will all be given your own dorms, but once you are placed into teams you will be moved into a shared dormitory house with other grouped up teams. Until you have been grouped, students may not leave the grounds without clearance cards, once you have graduated to the team houses you will be given a free clearance card to go into the city and do as you please. For students ungrouped you may petition for a temporary clearance card at the school office. The card will allow you to leave school grounds and has a monitoring chip and time of arrival and expected time of return on it. If you abuse the temporary card privileges you will be suspended from its access.” Orion explained, the image above him changing to show a rectangular card and a octagon shaped one. The rectangular card had the words <strong>‘Temporary Clearance” </strong>printed on the front with the students name beneath it and underneath that was time of departure and expected return, in the left corner of the card was a black star with silver lines running through it, on the back was a white bar for swiping in and out. The octagonal card had <strong>“Student Clearance” </strong>printed on the front with the students name and picture beneath it, the back had a gold bar cutting diagonally across for swiping. “Both cards will log your departures and arrivals in the system.” Orion added and the images vanished. “Now lets introduce the department heads. They will guide you on your journey and be integral in graduating into the team portions. I shall let them introduce themselves and tell you about the classes they run.” Orion stepped back from the podium and took a seat.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>            “Hmph you don’t have to worry about clearance cards, being the kid of active donors has its perks.” Demion said quietly to Linafey, eyes rolling when said girl shot her a glare. “Shut up Demion. I didn’t ask for my family to donate to the school to get treated differently…” Linafey shot back, hands clenching the railing. Demion huffed a soft <em>whatever </em>under her breath and ignored the girl as she abandoned her spot to go sit beside Arthur.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>On the far left sat a woman, she had short straight blond hair, her bangs were pinned back with a glossy black clip in the shape of a distant planet. She stood from her seat, slightly shorter than Orion even in heels, she walked to the podium, her flowy gold skirt swishes with her movements. Taking her spot she surveyed the audience and smiled. “Morning everyone, I am Elenor Graves and I teach political affairs and I am its department head. In our class you will learn about the policies, governments and police jurisdictions from this planet and all other planets the galactic forces have a station present. I have been teaching here for about 8 years now and like Headmaster O’Cas, I too came here after retiring from GF,” as she spoke various images popped up above her, the textbooks she used, photos of her graduating the GFA and retiring from the GF. “I like to believe I am a pretty fair teacher but my classes are no walk in the park. You’ll be doing a lot of studying and note taking and will sometimes be doing joint classes with Interrogation Practical’s, Language Arts, Galactic History and World Customs as our classes tend to fall in the same realm of study. I do hope you all have a successful time here.” Elenor stepped back with a cheery wave before going to take her seat. Next stood an older gentleman, he was a head taller than the headmaster, bald with a dark brown beard. He had a black ring with three small red jewels on his left hand. He moved quickly to the podium, bright green eyes staring seriously out at the crowd. “I am Xaril O’Cas, yes husband to the headmaster before you start whispering amongst yourselves in gossipy ways. I am the department head and teach flight simulations. You will learn to pilot and drive as many vehicles as possible and earn your licenses with me,” his deep voice was stern, causing the whispered chatter to fall silent. The holographic images showcased the various cars and ships the school owned for practice. “Once you have earned your licenses in my class you will only be required to come in twice a month to make sure your skills stay sharp. When a new vehicle comes out you will then return for regular class time until you are sufficiently trained in driving it and basic repairs. My class does join teachings with Technology/Hacking Practical’s, Weapons Mastery and World Customs. Do not skip my classes or you will be washing every car and ship the school owns.” Xaril, finished with his introduction, turned and left the podium to sit back down.</p><p>Next stood an average height man, his dark brown skin shining under the fair lighting of the room, his dark brown afro was cropped close to his scalp. He wore a simple silver button up and dark blue slacks, his left ear had a white stud connected to a black ear cuff by a silver chain. Light grey eyes sparkled behind his rimless black glasses. “Good morning, I am Professor Nyx Wingshift,” his soft voice almost didn’t carry even with the microphone in front of him. Orion smiled fondly and turned up the audio volume so his voice could be heard easily. “I teach Technology and Hacking Practical’s and I am its department head, in my classes you will learn about the various technological wonders the police force uses along with basic hacking and surveillance skills. My class tends to be more hands on like Professor Xaril’s and usually that will be the only class that I jointly deal with. The tech labs are always available for students who wish to work on their projects or even personal upgrading and creation projects. We have monthly lectures and showcases from the techno division at GF so I encourage you to attend those to learn about the latest creations being used. I truly hope you all learn to enjoy my class.” Nyx smiled, stepping back from the podium he returned to his seat. Before he even sat down a middle aged woman jumped up from the seat beside him. She was slightly below average height for a woman with dark skin and a black swirl of a tattoo visible on her left arm, her hair snow white and pulled back into a high ponytail. She had on dark purple leggings and a loose green top with a white tank top visible at her shoulders. Before she reached the podium Orion quickly turned down the volume, while Nyx tended to be soft spoken the woman who’d been beside him tended to be much louder. “HELLO NEWBIES!” she shouted, surprising the students with the volume, even with Orion having turned down the mic she was still fairly loud. The regular students sighed at the loud greeting, already used to their teachers volume. “My name is Amy Wingshift, older sister of Nyx so don’t hesitate to rat him out if he’s working ya too hard. I am the head fitness instructor for the school. I’m here to keep you all in shape from running, to swimming, diving and even zero gravity maneuvering. There is pretty much no notes or books for my class, all you need is your body and the ability to handle whatever life throws atcha. I will work you all to the bone until even your bones have muscles. The gyms are 24 hours but certain areas must have the presence of a certified teacher or student trainer. My classes have joint sessions with Field Training and Medical with Falay. You will also have monthly physicals conducted by myself and Nurse Libra,” she turned and pointed at the man next to her empty seat. “You all passed the initial physical to get into this academy so I expect nothing but your best efforts!” with a grin she threw her arms up triumphantly and skipped back to her seat. Nyx lightly nudged her shoulder when she sat back down, and rolled his eyes at her “Must you pick on me at every welcoming ceremony…” he muttered, causing her to giggle and playfully nudge him back.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>            As soon as the first set of teachers finished introductions some of the new students began whispering amongst themselves. “My sister was right Mr. O’Cas is pretty scary.” a girl whispered to her neighbor, receiving a nod “I know right! I’ve heard the rumors but sheesh. I hope we don’t end up with him as our teacher.”</p><p>Up in the side sections sat the regular students who were also whispering amongst themselves “I heard we got a new teacher. You stayed over break right? None of the department heads taught my classes and I barely remember them from last years welcoming ceremony.”</p><p>“I get that she’s the gym teacher but does Ms. Wingshift have to yell! It’s waaaaay too early for that level of exuberance.”  someone complained, causing a few snickers. “Professor Wingshift gets more handsome every year. I bet he gets dozens of love letters!” one of the girls gossiped, giggling with her group of friends.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next set of teachers prepared to make their introductions. The man Amy had gestured at stood from his seat. Head nurse Libra, he stood at about the same height as the schools headmaster he had a shock of long, spiky red hair that fell below his shoulders. He had a pair of dark blue horns protruding from the sides of his head, sharpened to a point and glowing in the light. His eyes were a solid black as he stepped up to stand at the podium. His tan skin had dark blue scales randomly scattered like freckles, scaly dark wings were draped across his back like a cape. He wore a white open back top, white pants with a blue sash wrapped around his hips. Libra leaned casually against the podium, expression bored as his chin rested in his hand, blackened nails of his free hand tapping the surface. “I am the head nurse, Libra. Most of you met me at your entrance physicals…I am from the Zezata Quadrant and am a Draconis. I have the ability to discern pain symptoms and release calming pheromones. You will all be in my offices at some point or I will see you during monthly physicals. I also will assist Doventail and Wingshift in their classes. Just because I do not teach a class does not mean I have no authority, the nursing wing also does elective interning for those interested in advanced medical practices. Try not to do stupid things and get hurt.” Libra pushed off the podium and returned to his seat, slouching down with crossed arms. Next to him a woman stood from her seat, she was taller than most of the other faculty member, fair skinned with her light brown hair swept to the left side in a low ponytail over her shoulder. Black eyeliner lined her bright green eyes, with black lipstick. She had scars and scratches littered across the visible parts of her skin. She had on a gold long sleeved shirt and dark grey cargo pants. As she made her way to the podium she nearly tripped over her unlaced black sneakers. “Ah I’m good, nearly fell but I didn’t!” with a grin she slapped a hand down onto the podium. “Everyone hi, welcome, beyond thrilled to be teaching Field Training and Field Medical. I’m Falay Doventail, many would say I’m the best teacher here and the nicest department head. In my class its all about survival skills in the field. You will travel to many different environments as galactic officers so it’s my job to prepare you for that. Myself and my assistants conduct both training in the simulator rooms along with practical survival camps out in the forest and mountains of the planet. You will also sometimes have joint teachings with Amy, supervisory instruction with Libra and even see Rigel and Xaril,” she paused to gesture over at the two mentioned teachers “My class is mostly hands on application but there are books and stuff to study so always come to my class prepared!” Falay winked at the students before twirling around, nearly tripping again as she went back to her seat.</p><p>Once Falay sat down the woman beside her gracefully stood up and strolled over to the podium. Her short black hair was combed to the right while the other side was shaved short with three lines cut into the exposed scalp. She wore pink cold shoulder top, silver jeans and a black jacket. A single black glove was worn on her left hand and a serpent shaped ear cuff crawled up her left ear. She stood silently at the podium, brown eyes scanning the audience. “I am Professor Yuki Scoria. I am one of the schools department leaders and I teach Interrogation Practical’s. In my class you will learn the art of persuasive speaking, and intelligence gathering. My class coincides with Language Arts, World Customs and Political affairs. Do not be late to lessons, you will not like the consequences.” Yuki stepped back from the podium and with a sharp turn returned to her seat, heels clacking softly with each step. From beside her Rigel stood up. He was about the same height as the headmaster with a shock of spiky red hair, blue eyes and a smattering of freckles visible on his pale skin. He a simple dark green open vest, chest bare and showing off the various scars and burns he had acquired over time. In the left corner of his chin was the silvery scar of an old wound. “As Professor Doventail mentioned I am Rigel, Professor Rigel Sirion. I teach Weapons Mastery. As future officers you must be able to wield and rely on more than just a gun, will encounter criminals whose skill can range from petty thief with subpar hand to hand up to elite assassins trained to kill with anything they can get their hands on. You will all be trained on the schools shooting range with standard police guns, different blades and staffs along with weapons not usually found on every officer. As you train you will begin to gravitate to weapons more suited to your style of fighting.” He paused in his explanation and looked around. “You may also see Professors O’Cas, Nyx Wingshift and Doventail helping with demonstrations for any weapons or areas suited for practice. I hope we all have a wonderful year together.” Rigel smiled and went back to his chair.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>            Over the course of teacher introductions, Demion had migrated over to where Linafey and Arthur were sitting, taking a seat directly behind them. She was currently munching on some bacon, hanging over the chair in front of her. “Surprised old man Orion let Rigel sit next to Professor Scoria. Knowing how much she can’t stand his flirtations.” she mused, her companions nodding in agreement. “I heard we got a new librarian taking over the head position, that must be the lady with red hair near the end. I don’t remember seeing her last year at all.” Arthur commented, since he was done eating he’d taken his hair down from its ponytail and tucked the hair tie away in his pocket. “Tch hopefully she ain’t as annoying as the last lady we had.” Demion leaned back in her seat, looking up at the ceiling while the teachers continued talking. She was ready for this to be over with so she could return to her room for a nap.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>An older man stood up, he looked to be in his early 70’s with ash blond hair flowing down to the small of his back. He had on a light brown robe that trailed down to floor, dragging as he made his way slowly to the podium. His wrinkled hands rested lightly on the wooden surface, a single gold eye stared clearly out to the crowd while the other was hidden behind a white eyepatch. His ears were pointed slightly upwards, like Libra the students took note he was also of a different species. “Hello new minds. I am Professor Pegasi Magia, the Language Arts department head. With me you will learn many languages needed to go out and operate as a successful GF officer. I’ve only been on the roster for 5 years so I’m one of the newer faculty members, taking over the class from Professor Belevu who switched to World Customs after the previous teacher retired. Like Nurse Libra and Professor Belevu, I hail from another planet. I was a political liaison on my home planet Errow. I hope all you new students are patient with me as I am patient with you.” Pegasi nodded to the crowd and returned to his seat. Next to him sat a dark skinned woman, her short brown braids had white clamps sporadically clipped in, causing a slight glow as she walked to the podium. Like Pegasi she also wore a robe but hers was scarlet with white flowers trailing at the bottom. The points of her ears were visible through her hair and her crimson gaze looked out at the crowd. She looked to be younger than Pegasi, in her mid 40’s. “I am Professor Data Belevu, I taught language arts for 15 years before taking over the world customs position 5 years ago. Some of the current students may remember from that time and know I am strict with any class I teach. I hail from a different region of Errow and before coming to teach I owned a restaurant which is now run by my wife and eldest daughter. In my class you will learn customs, morals, behavior and etiquette. If you do not know how to conduct yourself on different planets no one will trust you to aid them in any way. Do well in my class and we won’t have any issues.” Data, like professor Yuki, turned sharply from the podium and returned to her seat.</p><p>From beside Data’s seat sat another woman, her long red locks were pulled back into two low ponytails, an infinity symbol hair clip held back her choppy bangs. Her blue spaghetti strap shirt was hidden beneath a white blazer with gold infinity symbols that matched her clip. Her black pants were scuffed with a few patches at the knees and near her ankles. As she walked over to the podium the lights cast a shimmer on her lightly brown skin and dark brown eyes. “Everyone! I am your most wonderous head librarian Anya Cephlia! This is my first year at the academy and I am ever so thrilled to be here. My gateway to learning is open 24 hours with staff available until 9pm,” Anya leaned heavily on the podium, bangs beginning to slip from her hair clip “All books used in your lessons are available in my domain, along with study rooms that can be scheduled for use at a first come first serve basis. The library back room also contains the schools student phone system for those who need to make calls to family, friends or whatever you all need. Please stick to using them for 30 mins at a time or you will be banned. Lets see what else is there? Oh yeah any books you do not plan to check out need to be placed on the return carts if you finish with them after 9. Books must be checked out with a staff member so be timely if it is something you need. Other than that please do not hesitate to ask myself or other librarians for help. We enjoy sweets for bribery!” with a grin Anya swept her bangs out of her face and went back to her chair. Finally the last staff member stood, the first thing students noticed was the woman’s completely bald head, a black chain wrapped around her skull with a black crystal bar resting between her arched brows and a monocle she sported over her left eye. Three black studs decorated both ears, her skin was pale with no blemishes. She began hovering and floated over to the podium, “Good morning students, I am Astoria Nova professor of Galactic History. As the name states I will teach you the history of our ever changing universe, from the many religions, historical events, social changes and stories of creation and lost worlds. I come from a long line of Observers, beings who watch the cosmos and track its changes. I have been granted the chance to teach all that I have learned over my lifetime to you all. Do not hesitate to stop by my offices if you have any questions…” Astoria let go of the podium and floated back down to her seat.</p><p>Once all the teachers finished their introductions the students began quietly murmuring to each other until the headmaster once more stood up and stepped to the podium. “I hope this quick introduction has given you a bit of insight to the classes, staff and expectations we have. Now before we end the welcoming assembly I shall go over the first week of school, holidays and other information,” he paused, eyeing some of the students still whispering until they fell silent “Now the first two days are free for you all to explore the campus and get settled in, classes won’t begin until the third day this week so take the time to go over your class schedules and gather any textbooks. The school has 3 midterm and 3 final blocks along with 3 holiday breaks. Breakfast takes place between 5 and 8:30 am, lunch is 12 til 4 and dinner is 9 til 12. The campus store is open 10-8, since we are financed by the Galactic Forces you don’t have to worry about money for the regular necessities. The mail station is located in the campus store and open the same hours.” Orion explained, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “Your luggage is situated outside the auditorium, once dismissed you will file out and be given a map guide coded to the fingerprints you submitted during your application process. The map will have your room marked off, you can also use the map to find the other aforementioned areas and classrooms. Your class schedules are in your rooms. And with that we will conclude the welcoming ceremony! I wish you all a wonderous time here, you will learn many things, go through challenges and hardships but you will come out stronger and ready to take on anything!” Orion fell silent and grinned out at the students. From behind him the other teachers stood, or floated in Astoria’s case, the lights completely cut out and holographic fireworks began lighting up the ceiling. The new students looked in awe silently at the display before cheers erupted, on the sides the older students stood up and began shouting their welcomes.</p><p>Linafey and Arthur stood at the balcony railing cheering along with everyone else. Demion rolled her eyes, turning around she silently exited the auditorium figuring she’d get a head start back to her room before the hallways filled with people. Stood out in the empty hall, the cheers muted behind the closed balcony doors, her gloved hand flexing as she walked down the hallways. With her Resonator aspects crowds made her nervous and twitchy, any contact her hands made with bare skin gave her an instant read on how strong her soul and the others were linked. Ever since she was a child she’d always catch the faint resonance of everyone she touched, the strongest being her father, before she came to the school it was easy to avoid touching others even while working in her dads shop since she tended to stay in the backrooms. Her first year of school was horrible as everyone she touched set her off causing her to be snappish and antisocial, giving her a negative reputation amongst her classmates. In the middle of her first year she’d accidentally touched Linafey and Arthur and the resonance from them was the strongest she’d had since being back home with her dad, since then she’d taken to wearing the fingerless gloves. The gloves blocked out most touch making any accidental touches bearable, Demion wished she could wear full but that would be too attention grabbing. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket. <em>“Ugh another dumb year here. I need to find a way to hack into the systems…at this rate getting put into a team will never happen.”</em> Demion sighed softly, knowing it was her own attitude that kept her from making connections with the other students. For some reason Linafey and Arthur continued speaking to her despite all her efforts to make it clear she didn’t want them around. “Tch I’m not here to make stupid friends,” she made it to her bedroom door and unlocked it, locking it behind her she tossed off her jacket, goggles, gloves and shoes before flopping down on the bed to take a quick nap.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Malachai hefted her bag over her shoulder and took a small triangular disk out her pocket and turned it over in her hand a few times. Looking up she saw most of her new classmates were also trying to figure out the contraption. “Flip it back the way you had it before and press your thumb to the top point.” A feminine voice said from behind, causing Malachai to nearly drop her stuff. Turning around she quirked a questioning brow at Linafey, “Oh um thanks?” looking back down at the device she did as instructed and grinned when the disk lit up and began showing her the schools map with a small green light showing her location. “Cool it worked! Thanks, I’m Malachai Alfell, new student here, obviously.” She stuffed her map into her pocket and reached a hand out. Smirking, Linafey took the outstretched hand and shook it firmly “Linafey Wintrel, nice to meet you. If you need any other help feel free to ask.” Linafey jerked a thumb a behind her at Arthur, “My friend Arthur also a good person to ask for help if you run into him. Have a good time settling in.” Linafey turned and headed down one of the many hallways, waving over her shoulder with Arthur following after her. Malachai watched the two depart with a smile, reaching back into her pocket she took her map out and pressed her thumb to the top corner and watched the map pop up on her screen. She grabbed the rest of her bags and began heading to her room “Alright lets go get settled in and explore!”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After an hour Malachai finished putting her clothes away and plopped down on her freshly made bed. She looked around the bare walls of her room and leaned back. “Hm, my dad probably won’t be sending the rest of my stuff til the end of the week. I hope I can maybe get some plants, something that can go without too much sun.” she reached over and grabbed her map off her pillow. She brought up the school and placed her schedule over her lap “Lets see I’ve got political affairs, flight simulation and gym Mondays. Tech/hack pracs, weapons and language arts Tuesdays, world customs, history and flight sim on Wednesdays. Interrogation, field/medic and weapons on Thursdays and gym, tech/hack and language on Fridays. Not bad three classes a day isn’t too bad, they’re probably long though if it’s just three.” She tapped the screen to set the relevant plot points to go check out. “I’ll check out my class locations tomorrow.” Malachai smiled and set her schedule to the side before hopping off the bed. She figured she’d go check out the cafeteria, library and school store before calling her parents to let them know she’d settled in okay. She exited her room, making sure to make a plot point on her map so she wouldn’t get lost once she finished her mini tour. Staring intently down at her map she headed down the hall, quietly muttering directions to herself. As she was about to turn a corner she slammed into someone, falling onto her butt her map clattered to the floor a few feet away from her. “Ow damn it, I’m so sorry!” she said, rubbing her lower back she looked over and saw a bunch of boxes strewn across the floor, luckily none of the contents had spilled out during the fall. Malachai’s gaze roamed past that and widened when she saw it was the extremely angry from the balcony earlier today.</p><p>“Watch where the hell you’re going idiot!” Demion yelled, her eyes narrowed in anger “Ugh you’re one of the new students.” she’d noticed the map device only new trainees got on introduction day. “Hey! You don’t need to be rude about it. I said I was sorry jerk.” Malachai responded, shifting to her knees she began gathering some of the boxes and stacking them neatly in her arms before standing up. “I should’ve been watching where I was going and not staring so intent-“ Demion cut her off with a scoff “I didn’t ask for your stupid sob story. Give me my boxes and leave.” She’d stood up with the other half of the boxes, some of them dented from the fall but stacked neatly at her feet.<em> “Why is this girl so angry? I said I was sorry!” </em>Malachai thought, shooting her own glare at the other. “Here take your stupid boxes. Since you’re in such a hurry.” she held out the boxes, trying not to roll her eyes at the others rude behavior. Demion stepped around her boxes, stomping over to Malachai “If you newbies paid attention during the tour you wouldn’t need the maps.” she snarled, reaching out she was about to snatch the boxes away from until the palm of her hand accidentally brushed against the other girls.</p><p>Demion froze as soon as their hands touched, it felt like her sense had been struck by lightning with the sheer strength of their resonance.<em> “What the hell is this? Wh…I’ve never…its never been this strong.”</em> she thought, eyes slipping closed she couldn’t pull her hand away as a comforting warmth filled her. Without her notice she’d managed to knock the boxes out of Malachai’s hands as she laced their fingers together. It felt like something clicked, her body easily stepping forward into the other girls space “Who the hell are you? Its never been this strong before.” Demion muttered, her own brown eyes slitting open to stare into wide toffee brown orbs. Malachai looked on in shock, first the other had been glaring and yelling at her and now she was doing whatever this weird thing was. Her eyes shot down to their joined hands and back up to the others face, noticing she’d moved even closer  Malachai took note that the two of them were about the same height. At Demions muttered question she frowned “I…I don’t know what’s going on. What’s never been strong? Are you on something, do I need to get you help!” Malachai yanked their hands apart and took a step back shocking Demion back to the present. Realizing what had happened Demions own eyes were wide, she pulled her hands back slowly and cradled it close to her chest. <em>“Damn it I forgot to put my gloves back on before getting my mail.”</em> She thought and took her own step back, nearly tripping over the boxes left on the floor behind her. “Shut up!” Demion suddenly shouted and the tips of her ears burning brightly with either anger or embarrassment or some combination of both, whirling around she knelt down and quickly gathered up her scattered boxes “Don’t ever speak to me again, got it newbie?!” without waiting for a reply she shoved past Malachai and strode off down the hallway. Malachai whirled around, her own anger rising at the unnecessarily rude treatment, ready to shout back but fell silent when she saw a flash of red trailing from Demions wrist. As soon as she blinked the red was gone, leaving Malachai to stare dumbfounded as Demion slammed into her room, she absently noted that the room was directly across from her own. “What the hell is her problem. No one should be that rude and angry and whatever the hell else that was.” Malachai muttered and grabbed her map, checking it over to make sure it didn’t crack during the fall or get accidentally stepped on during Demions tantrum. <em>“What was all that? She just…froze up and got all weird and quiet. Then that red…string? I know I saw something.” </em>sighing Malachai shook her head, trying to dislodge the entire encounter from her thoughts. “Hmph this will be a good year. Rude neighbors aren’t gonna keep me down!” she whispered excitedly to herself trying to regain her earlier good mood, with a determined nod Malachai rounded the corner to continue her exploration.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is part of a trilogy with book 2 being the first I'm writing. All three are loosely connected via one or two characters so not to worry on being lost.</p><p>Tags are subject to change as the story progresses.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>